


Oliver wersja 2.0

by czarna_pantera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archery, Character Study, Community: Mirriel, Crack, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Fox Goddess, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Relationship, Ordinary People Showing Appreciation to the Vigilante Hero, Robin Hood References, Social Media, Unrequited Love, olicity - Freeform, pre-olicity
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Mural anonimowego ulicznego artysty, przedstawiający Arrowa, trochę przez przypadek prowadzi do refleksji nad ewolucją, jaką przeszedł współczesny odpowiednik Robin Hooda. W tle rozważania Felicity na temat relacji, jaka łączy ją z Oliverem.





	Oliver wersja 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na Fikaton 2018 na Forum Mirriel, dzień pierwszy.

  
Felicity zazwyczaj zaczynała dzień od kawy i przeglądania newsów na smartfonie. Obserwowała na Facebooku (https://www.facebook.com/felicity.smoak) między innymi oficjalny profil miasta (https://www.facebook.com/Starling.City) i kanału 52 (https://www.facebook.com/channel52). Poza tym odruchowo sprawdzała stronę „Starling City Sentinela” (https://www.thesentinel.com) — straszny szmatławiec, ale zawsze na bieżąco z najnowszymi wydarzeniami, Twittera (Ghost Fox Goddess | @ghost_fox), Instagrama (Felicity | @vixen_not_blondie89), parę ulubionych forum na reddicie (vixen91) i oczywiście Tumblra (ghostfoxgoddess), gdzie zawsze trafiała się jakaś nowa porcja gifów z „Doktora Who” i paru innych ulubionych fandomów do zreblogowania.

Tym razem jednak nawet nie dotarła do Tumblra, bo najbardziej interesujący news znajdował się właśnie na stronie „Sentinela” (chociaż na Twitterze, Instagramie i Facebooku zaczynało się już tworzyć #wydarzenie). W nocy, na ścianie budynku znajdującego się na Percy Street w Glades, nieco na uboczu (co zapewne zadecydowało o wyborze akurat tej konkretnej ściany), jakiś uliczny artysta namalował graffitti — a właściwie mural, biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar dzieła — przedstawiający lokalnego samozwańczego stróża sprawiedliwości. Arrow (namalowany przy użyciu tylko trzech kolorów — zieleni, czerni i odrobiny bieli) stał na straży miasta, oczywiście z łukiem w ręce. Pod spodem znajdował się napis „Rewolucja”, przy czym litera „e”, w odróżnieniu od reszty napisu (białego z ciemnozieloną obwódką), była namalowana czerwoną farbą i w dodatku w odbiciu lustrzanym. Wyraźnie kontrastowała z kolorystką reszty muralu. Felicity przez długą chwilę oglądała zdjęcia. Ktoś miał świetny pomysł! Jak zdążył to zrobić w jedną noc, i to w dodatku tak, żeby go nie przyłapano? Może było ich kilku...?

Uśmiechnęła się, zastanawiając jak mural spodoba się Oliverowi. Chciała mu od razu wysłać wiadomość, ale uświadomiła sobie, że nie korzystał z żadnych mediów społecznościowych. Nawet e-maila sprawdzał nieregularnie (bardzo podobał się jej jego login: robinofsherwood85 — oczywiście Oliver wciąż był naiwnie przekonany, że Felicity nie wie, jakiego konta używał do logowania się w różnych internetowych sklepach łuczniczych, z których zamawiał elementy do strzał). Zawsze zdumiewało ją, jak bardzo Oliver był... do tyłu z technologią. Od jego powrotu minęło już tyle czasu, że powinien się przystosować. Zwłaszcza, że dobrze radził sobie z komputerami i wyszukiwaniem informacji w aplikacjach, których używali do gromadzenia i analizy danych. Ale nie używał Facebooka, chociaż miał na nim konto — pozostałość dawnych czasów. To było wstrząsające. Smartfon (całkiem dobry, nowoczesny model) służył mu praktycznie tylko do dzwonienia, rzadziej do esemesowania (ale jak można nie mieć WhatsAppa???). Nie chciał się nawet zalogować do Google Maps. Nie raz proponowała, że pomoże mu skonfigurować telefon i zainstalować parę przydatnych aplikacji. Zawsze odpowiadał to samo:

— Nie... nie chcę, żeby ktoś mnie śledził.

Felicity składała to trochę na karb lekkiej paranoi Olivera, a trochę na fakt, że miał bliską styczność z A.R.G.U.S., które posiadało bardzo rozgałęzioną siatkę agentów. Jednak jego niechęć do mediów społecznościowych z pewnością sprawiła, że teraz przeoczył ten pozytywny dowód uznania ze strony zwykłych ludzi. Oliver w zasadzie nie śledził tego, co pisano o nim w gazetach (wzdrygał się zwłaszcza przed lekturą „Sentinela”), ale siłą rzeczy co nieco docierało do niego z telewizji, bo działalność współczesnego Robin Hooda relacjonowano dość obszernie — stanowiło to już niemal stały punkt lokalnych serwisów informacyjnych, gdzieś pomiędzy sportem a prognozą pogody. Miało to pewne negatywne skutki.

Za każdym razem, gdy ze strony ratusza sypały się gromy na tego „psychopatę z łukiem, stwarzającego nieprawdopodobne wręcz zagrożenie”, a w rozmaitych programach publicystycznych rozmowy skręcały w stronę podszytych pseudopsychoanalizą rozważań, co kieruje samozwańczym mścicielem, który uważał się za kogoś w rodzaju strażnika obywatelskiego, oblicze Olivera stawało się jeszcze jakby bardziej pochmurne. Chociaż uparcie twierdził, że wcale go to nie obchodzi.

Chyba jednak trochę obchodziło...

Wsparcie drużyny i akceptacja dla jego poczynań ze strony kapitana Lance’a, a nawet zwykłych szeregowych policjantów z posterunku w Glades, czasami nie wystarczyły, gdy wpadał w jeden z tych swoich „ponurych” nastrojów. Wtedy wyruszał wieczorem na obchód miasta sam, bez Black Canary i Arsenala, nie zważając na ich protesty, a w ciągu dnia dłużej niż zwykle trenował strzelanie do celu.

Felicity, choć oczywiście bardzo się o niego martwiła, akurat nie narzekała ten jeden skutek uboczny „gorszych dni” Olivera. Wprost uwielbiała obserwować jego treningi. Precyzja i elegancja, z jaką posługiwał się łukiem, sprawiała niesamowite wrażenie — sięgnięcie do kołczanu, założenie strzały, naciągnięcie cięciwy do kącika ust i spuszczenie — wszystko to odbywało się jednym, płynnym ruchem. Intuicyjne wycelowanie zajmowało mu zaledwie ułamek sekundy.

Prędko zauważyła, że nastroje Olivera można było rozpoznać po tym, jak trafiał. Gdy coś go dręczyło (bardziej niż zwykle) albo gdy był czymś szczególnie poruszony, tracił nieco na precyzji. Strzały wciąż najczęściej lądowały w żółtym kółku pośrodku tarczy, ale niekiedy zahaczały o czerwone. Gdy zdarzało się, że częściej trafiał w niebieskie, Felicity zaczynała się naprawdę niepokoić. Przy czarnym — zapalała się jej lampka alarmowa i (zazwyczaj bezskutecznie) usiłowała w jakiś delikatny sposób wyciągnąć z niego, co leży mu na sercu i duszy. Ale rzadko się przed nią odsłaniał. Gdy coś go gnębiło, rozmawiał raczej z Theą — odkąd zdecydował się wreszcie wtajemniczyć siostrę w swój sekret, więź między nimi, wbrew obawom Olivera, tylko się wzmocniła. Dig jak to Dig, miał na niego jakiś sposób, gdy trzeba było odbyć jakąś „męską rozmowę”. Laurel też potrafiła przebić się przez jego bariery, co wywoływało u Felicity małe piknięcie zazdrości. A może nawet nie takie zupełnie małe... Chociaż podczas misji Arsenal pełnił niejako funkcję przyzwoitki, to prędzej czy później któraś wspólna „noc na mieście” Black Canary i Arrowa mogła się zakończyć nie w kryjówce, a w mieszkaniu Laurel. Dla własnego spokoju Felicity wolała się na razie oszukiwać myślą, że wszystko między nimi skończone i może dlatego istniał jakiś cień szansy, że kiedyś... Że może... Że wreszcie zrozumie... Że przestanie traktować ją jak drugą młodszą siostrę i dostrzeże kobietę...

Odpędziła od siebie te myśli, żeby nie popadać w nadmiernie ponury nastrój już na samym początku dnia. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na zdjęcie muralu. Może wysłać mu esemesa albo przedzwonić?...

Po chwili wahania stwierdziła, że nie będzie mu teraz zawracać głowy — zwłaszcza, że pewnie odsypiał ostatnią noc. Albo może wyszedł pobiegać do portu? Czasami wstawał zdumiewająco wcześnie, trochę poćwiczył, trochę pokręcił się po kryjówce, wychodził coś zjeść na miasto, a niedobory snu uzupełniał po południu. Postanowiła, że pokaże mu zdjęcia wieczorem, gdy spotkają się w Arrowcave.

Zamiast tego wysłała na facebookowym messengerze do barry.allen, cisco.ramon i caitlin.snow tę samą wiadomość: link do artykułu ze zdjęciem wraz z pytaniem „Widzieliście? :-)”. Inni znajomi byli niedostępni (roy.harper nie zaglądał na Faceboka tak dawno, że kropeczka przy jego nazwisku zupełnie zniknęła  — gdyby nie to, że Felicity widziała go wczoraj w kryjówce, byłaby przekonana, że gdzieś przepadł, najpewniej zamordowany). Dig nie miał Facebooka, ale za to posiadał Twittera (digger77), więc został obdarzony radosną informacją właśnie tam. Skoro Felicity już się tam znalazła, wysłała wiadomość również do ruby85 (wciąż zapominała zapytać Laurel, skąd ten nick) i speeeeddy.  A potem spojrzała na zegarek i prędko zerwała się z kanapy — miała wpaść koło dziesiątej do firmy, w której pracowała z doskoku jako informatyk. Dotarły do nich wreszcie nowe komputery — trzeba było zainstalować nowe oprogramowanie i wszystko skonfigurować. Najwyższa pora się zbierać.

Wieczorem pierwsza (jak zawsze) przyjechała do kryjówki pod „Verdantem”. Laurel i Roy docierali zwykle między dwudziestą a dwudziestą pierwszą. Dig ostatnio pojawiał się jedynie, gdy potrzebowali dodatkowego wsparcia w terenie. Przy małym dziecku trudniej było wykroić mu czas na działalność w Team Arrow, zwłaszcza gdy Lyla miała akurat więcej pracy w A.R.G.U.S, związanej z misjami Task Force X. Gdy weszła do środka, Oliver kończył właśnie zakładać swój kostium. Zapiął zamek kurtki, a Felicity od razu pożałowała, że tym razem nie miała szansy zobaczyć go bez koszuli.

— Hej — przywitała się. — Chyba nie wychodzisz sam? — zaniepokoiła się, widząc, że sięga po rękawiczki.

— Chciałem się trochę... przewietrzyć. Roy będzie dopiero po dwudziestej drugiej. Laurel coś wypadło, jakaś ważna sprawa w prokuraturze. Musi posiedzieć nad aktami, dzisiaj jej nie będzie — odrzekł, zakładając kołczan na plecy.

Felicity przelotnie zastanowiła się, czy powinna się czuć źle z tym, że jakoś nie było jej szczególnie przykro z powodu nieobecności Laurel.  
Oliver sięgnął po łuk (ostatnio znów wrócił do używania tradycyjnego, refleksyjnego) i szybko założył cięciwę. Znów tym eleganckim, kocim ruchem. Felicity pojąć nie mogła, w jaki sposób robił to tak szybko, i bez napinacza, przy wcale niemałym naciągu łuku — odpierał go o lewą nogę, prawe kolano, jakoś tak przyginał górne ramię i... gotowe. Pętelka cięciwy siedzi na gryfie. A ona męczyła się chyba przez pół minuty jak kto głupi z „leciutkim” dwudziestoośmiofuntowym łukiem, gdy Oliver kiedyś na jej własną prośbę udzielił jej kilku lekcji łucznictwa. I jeszcze założyła cięciwę odwrotnie, jak ostatnia kretynka (Oliver, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy i bez słowa komentarza, niezwykle troskliwie wyjął jej łuk z ręki i pokazał, jak zrobić to prawidłowo).

— Pójdę już, będziemy w kontakcie... — powiedział, robiąc krok w stronę tylnego wyjścia, tego przez garaż.

— Czekaj — zatrzymała go. — Muszę ci pokazać coś fantastycznego! — powiedziała entuzjastycznie, wyciągając ze swojej torebki telefon. Równie szybko jak Oliver zakładający cięciwę na łuk wyszukała informację o arrowowym graffitti. — Na pewno przeoczyłeś ten mural! A zdjęcie ma już chyba z pięć tysięcy dwieście pięćdziesiąt dwa polubienia na Twitterze, wszędzie je retwittują, i ktoś nawet wrzucił je w komentarzu na oficjalny profil miasta, ale go zablokowali... I potem rozpętała się tam cała dyskusja na twój temat, na jakieś osiemset postów... A, i na reddicie ma już blisko siedemnaście tysięcy upvotów, wyobrażasz to sobie?

Oliver opuścił dłoń, którą już uniósł do brzegu kaptura, żeby zarzucić go na głowę.

— Jaki mural? O czym ty mówisz? Jakie upvote’y? — zapytał, na wszelki wypadek odrobinę podejrzliwie.

Triumfalnie pokazała mu zdjęcie. Nie wywołało na Oliverze spodziewanego efektu. To znaczy, trudno było się zorientować, czy w ogóle coś wywołało, bo nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy.

— Jak ci się podoba? Super, nie?

— Dość... imponujące — skomentował wreszcie. Zauważyła, że wpatruje się w jakiś jeden punkt i pomyślała, że pewnie autor skopał coś ze strzałami w kołczanie (zapomniał dorysować nasadki albo coś w tym guście).

— Ewolucja... — przeczytał Oliver. Zaskoczyło ją, że akurat na tym skupił się najbardziej, nie zwracając uwagi na grę słów w napisie, ani na szczegóły muralu (autor użył chyba tylko trzech czy czterech kolorów, a uzyskał niezwykle przestrzenny efekt). No i ta rewolucja... pasowała do Arrowa. Ostatecznie zapoczątkował prawdziwy wysyp samozwańczych bohaterów. Niedawno zaczęły docierać do nich wieści o czymś w rodzaju „konkurencji” — facecie w masce hokejowej z wizerunkiem czerwonego psa na koszuli czy bluzie, który uparcie tarmosił się z członkami gangu Los Halcones. Na swoje szczęście na razie jeszcze nie spotkał się oko w oko z Arrowem — Oliver, który traktował Starling City jak swoje terytorium, jeszcze wpakowałby mu strzałę w kolano w ramach ostrzeżenia.

— No, ewolucja. Rewolucja. Taka tam gra słów. — Felicity uniosła brwi pytająco. O co mogło chodzić?

Oliver wahał się przez moment.

— Czasami zastanawiam się... Właściwie zastanawiałem się głównie po moim powrocie...

Zerknął na nią niepewnie. Felicity, wbrew swojemu charakterowi, nic nie powiedziała, nie ponaglając. Cierpliwie czekała. Oliver podjął decyzję i wyrzucił z siebie, jakby pod wpływem impulsu:

— W co ja właściwie... „wyewoluowałem”. Kim jestem? Bo na pewno już nie tym Oliverem, który trafił na Lian Yu — przyznał, spoglądając na swój kostium. Mocne, zimne światło reflektorów, znajdujących się w kryjówce, odbijało się od zielonej skórzanej kurtki prawie tak samo, jak refleksy na muralu anonimowego ulicznego artysty. Jego ramiona lekko opadły, jakby nagle przygniótł je jakiś wielki ciężar. — Przetrwanie miało... bardzo wysoką cenę.

Felicity była zdumiona, że powiedział jej coś tak bardzo... osobistego. Odchrząknęła.

— No... to było chyba tak trochę jak z... — w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć „ze zwierzętami”. Jeszcze by się obraził. — Znaczy, wszystko... i wszyscy się adaptują... Nawet aplikacje. — Wróć!  Porównanie przeżyć Olivera to jakichś tam aplikacji było zdecydowanie nie na miejscu. Odetchnęła. Podeszła krok bliżej i delikatnie położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Nie odsunął się, a nawet spojrzał na nią jakoś tak... wyczekująco? Z nadzieją? A przynajmniej tak właśnie chciała myśleć. — Chciałam powiedzieć, że żeby przetrwać na tej wyspie musiałeś się... zaadaptować. Ja... nie znałam cię wcześniej... ale wydaje mi się, że to nie jest tak, że ten dawny Oliver... Ollie... tak zupełnie zniknął — uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. Nigdy nie używała tego zdrobnienia, w przeciwieństwie do Laurel czy Thei. Wydawało się zarezerwowane dla dawnych przyjaciół i rodziny. — Zamienił się... ewoluował w taką... lepszą wersję.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że to jest ta lepsza wersja? — zapytał Oliver. Wyczuła zmianę w jego tonie. Wydawało się, że udało się jej trochę podnieść go na duchu. Serce zabiło jej odrobinę mocniej, gdzieś w środku poczuła bardzo przyjemne ciepło. Ale przede wszystkim cieszyła się, że wreszcie zaufał jej na tyle, by powiedzieć, co go gryzie.

— Pewnie — oświadczyła, obdarzając go krzepiącym uśmiechem i powiedziała lekko: —  Oliver wersja 2.0 z paroma rozszerzeniami, add-onami i plug-inami.

Również się uśmiechnął.

— Nie zrozumiałem, co do mnie mówisz, Felicity. Ale... dzięki.

**Koniec**


End file.
